


SterekSmooch 2k18

by Kenshymidzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merman Stiles, Pirate Derek, stowaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu
Summary: Merman Stiles saving Derek as always





	SterekSmooch 2k18

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/strksmch_zps3egfhqv3.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
